


Protector

by ObliviousIero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Child Abuse, Frerard, High School, M/M, Sex, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousIero/pseuds/ObliviousIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampries and humans have learned to co-exist, well for the most part. The vampire population has grown to outweigh the humans, show they kind of run the show. The world isn't perfect, but it thankfully isn't filled completely with murder and torture and whatnot. </p><p>The rules are simple: Vampires are in charge of punishing those who commit crimes. Humans are to respect vampires and vampires are not to kill without reason. You do not touch a vampire's chosen mate. You do not attempt to murder a vampire.</p><p>Frank Iero is transferring to a school where vampires and humans attend together, as opposed to his old school where it was only humans. His parents, or rather his step-father, didn't feel like spending the money for him to attend the human only school. Co-existing schools are cheaper, and he doesn't find Frank worth the extra money. He doesn't find him worth much of anything. </p><p>Frank is honestly terrified, he's heard rumors that in these schools, the vampire kids are often in charge and cruel. He already faced abuse both at home and in his old school. He can't imagine what would happen if he catches the negative attention of a vampire at this new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New School

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been reading some works lately and then started getting ideas for a story like this so... here we are. I can't guarantee that I'll stay motivated to write this, but lemme know what you think? If people end up liking this, I'll do my best to continue till an end comes up.

I woke up to the shrill beeping of my alarm, it barely rang out for five seconds before it was followed with 'Turn that fucking shit off!'

I quickly slammed the snooze button, not wanting to face Jared's wrath so early in the morning. Today was going to be bad enough, I didn't need to start the day with a yelling session or possible smack to the face. 

Slowly leaving my bed, I just went straight to my drawer and looked through my clothes. Most of them were dark, hues of grey, black, and occasionally white. I always hoped that somehow this would help me blend into the background. Hasn't exactly worked yet, but a kid can hope right?

Sighing, I just grabbed some black jeans and some grey shirt, throwing them both on. As I walked out of my room, I grabbed a sweatshirt and tugged it on as well before I walked down the stairs as quietly as possible. If I woke Jared up again, I'm sure it wouldn't be pretty. Plus, my mom is already at work, so he can be as loud and horrible as he wants. I know she knows that he hits me, but she hasn't really cared about my well-being since dad passed away. The only time she steps in is when it's 'going too far.' 

Shaking my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts, I reached for my bag that was waiting by the door. 

The bus ride to school was mostly quiet, probably cause not that many kids who went to this particular school lived near me. Everyone in my neighborhood went to the human school that was closer. I wished I was still going there, despite the fact that the place was hell, cause I was sure this one was going to be worse. 

I've never really been around vampires much, sure I've seen them in stores, restaurants, and so on. But every single time they just....terrified me. They all have this aura around them that just screams dangerous. Not to mention Jared has tortured me with saying how it could be worse, how if he was a vampire I would be dead by now. Something about probably pulling the skin right off my bones.

So of course, before coming here and I did some research. Apparently this place has a few students go to the hospital every month, sometimes like ten end up there. Due to, you guessed it, the vampire students. There was also reports of students just being harmed in general, or scared to even be there. The vampire students outnumbered the humans about ten to six. I don't know how or why this was okay, but I just prayed to whatever God was out there that I did not end up in the hospital by the end of the year. And the next. And the next....

Two and half or so years of high school left. Yippe.

Once I was standing in front of it, all I felt was dread. The place was huge, which meant there was definitely a lot of people there and people were not a good thing. Sighing, I walked into the building, glad that it seemed like all the classes were in session. The office was also conveniently right in front of the front doors, so I didn't have to walk around like a fucking idiot trying to find it. 

Stepping through the doors, I walked up to the desk and silently waited for the lady behind it to finish typing and notice me. I looked around a bit, seeing random things on shelves, books, and various posters around for sports, clubs, and school functions. There was also two doors to the right of us, one had 'HP – Jonathan Dent' and the other 'VP- Cynthia West' As my eyes wondered, I found myself looking back to the woman, looking over her warily. She was human, thankfully, which meant until I headed into class, I didn't have to face a vampire quite yet. 

Finally the lady stopped typing and looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

“Can I help you?” She asked, and I looked away from her stare, fiddling with my fingers.  
“M-my name i-is F-frank.....F-frank I-iero.” I said, annoyed with my own stuttering.  
“Oh yes, the transfer. Hang on.” She said, and got up to go through some drawers. Pulling out a file, she walked over to one of the doors, the one with 'HP' before the name. Knocking on the wood, she called. “Mr. Dent, the transfer student is here.”  
“Well, send him in!” A voice called back, and she looked to me and gave a smile.  
“You can head in, bring this.” She said, holding out the folder to me once I walked in. “Mr. Dent will just wish to discuss your file and then send you out here to get your schedule.”  
“O-okay..” I muttered, taking the files from her. 

I took in a deep breath and opened the door, shyly peering my head in. There was a middle-aged man sitting at a desk. Once I closed the door, he looked up and smiled a bit before waving his hand to one of the chairs in front of him. 

“Ahh, Mr. Ear-oh, please-” He started.  
“Iero.” I muttered, interrupting.  
“What?”  
“I-it's...I...ero...” I said, slowly taking a seat.  
“Ah...you need to speak up, and please don't interrupt me again.” He scolded, making me sit in my chair. “Anyway, file please.” 

I handed it over to him and he leafed through it for a bit before shutting it. 

“So it says here you often had issues with being picked on by the other kids?”  
“Yessir.” I mumbled.  
“But your grades seem to be good, along with your behavior.” He hummed a bit before sitting back in his chair. “I suggest you try to stay low, unfortunately if you get into it with any vampire students. I can't help you. I'm the human principal. Also, try to stay out of the way of your peers as well. Unless you're seriously injured by them, I can't really help you with them either. You can go now.”

I sat there a little shocked, causing Dent to give me an annoyed look before repeating that I could go. Slowly I stood bad up and left the room, wanting to just go home and curl and maybe cry. What sort of principal tells a student to just try not to be bullied? And basically say he won't help even if it does happen? What the hell kind of school was this?

A terrible, horrible, scary, vampire ridden one. I thought bitterly, going back to the desk lady who smiled at me brightly.

“That was quick, here's your class schedule and I just called your guide for the day. He's in a few of your classes, so hopefully he'll be here in time to show you where your second period class is.”

I nodded and took the sheet of paper, looking over it. 

Period 1 : World History  
Period 2: British Literature  
Period 3: Geometry  
Period 4: Human/Vampire Relations  
Period 5: Speech  
-Lunch B  
Period 6: Beginning Art  
Period 7: Music II

Well, thankfully my classes aren't too bad. I'm a little weirded out by my fourth period. My old school never had a class like that... I jut hope my first day is okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So people seem to want to see this continue, that's awesome. Thanks for the kind words and kudos everyone <3 I'm thinking there will be one more Frank chapter after this one and then we're gonna see into the mind of Mr. Way. Hoo hoo hooo...... I don't have a real set plot for this yet, so forgive the slowness, please. Thanks for reading! xox

The kid who showed up to show me around was named Toby. He didn't seem all that excited to see me, I was kind of hoping this would end up like those 'person who shows new kid around becomes his friend' cliches but that was looking doubtful. 

“Alright, so...” He started once we were out in the empty hallways. “First period is about to end in about five minutes, you get another five to get from one class to the other 'round here. It's really easy to navigate, the whole place is basically a square and you're allowed to skip through the courtyard. Following me?”

He looked at me expectantly, still having that annoyed look on his face. I just nodded in silence.

“Cool, so rooms. The numbers tell you what floor, the letters tell you which hall. We're currently in the A hall. Which going clockwise goes to the B hall, then C, and D before going back to A. Simple yeah?” He sighed, looking at my sheet. “I see you have one class in the E wing, which was added like three years ago so it doesn't really go with the flow here. It's mostly for art, music, and things like wood shop or automobile class. I'll tell you the easiest way to get to music, go to the courtyard and you'll see one side doesn't go into a hall, it goes down to the basement. Take those stairs an go right, there, music. The other way is art, in case you were curious, questions?”

“Um...no...” I answered quietly, trying to retain all the information he just gave me.   
“Awesome, the bell is going to ring-” He started and then there was a loud, shrill noise throughout the halls. “Now. Okay, I'm going to go with you to Literature since I have it too, then after that, please don't follow me around. No offense, but I don't think we can be friends. You're kinda....weird.”

I just shrugged indifferently. I expected that, we didn't seem to be anything alike. 

“Also, you might wanna ditch the emo goth whatever look you got going on. You look like a vampire wannabe.” He said, before he began walking. The halls were starting to fill up, so I just followed after him, nervous to be alone. “Alright, so Frank right? I'm going to do that thing where I try to tell you about everyone to avoid, hence why we're going to long way to the C hall instead of crossing through the courtyard.”

“That over there,” He pointed to a group of really tall guys wearing jerseys and there was a couple girls I'm sure were cheerleaders with them. “Is some of the football team, avoid them. Unless you're into sports or are a female cheerleader, they will kick your ass for looking at them wrong. Over there,” He nodded to the side at another group of random kids. “Are also humans, they're kinda...nerdy I guess. So, I don't know if you're smart or something you could try to talk to them. But those,” He pointed to people dressed more like me, who were pale and quite a few had some crazy colored hair. I could feel that familiar feeling nerves and fear.   
“Vampires.” I breathed out, feeling my heart pound.   
“Yeah,” He looked at me funny, probably wondering how I knew that already. Honestly, I have no idea how I always knew I was in the presence of a vampire either. We turned down another hall. “And that is Gerard Way.” 

I looked up to see where he was looking and nearly stopped in my tracks. The direction he was looking led to a guy with bright red hair, that flowed to about his shoulders. The roots were coming in a bit, but really, it still looked good. He was smiling at someone, some kid who was a tad taller and wearing glasses, but might have been younger than this Gerard guy. There was two more people with them, also talking, but none of this really mattered to me. None of those things were the reason I almost turned around and went the other way. 

I had no idea who this kid was, never heard the name before, but the feeling my guy was just screaming ; that is one dangerous vampire. 

“Yo, you listening?” Toby asked, looking at me. I looked back, finally tearing my eyes away from the group. I guess I did end up stopping, since we were just standing there. “I'm gonna take that as a no. As I was saying, you're gonna wanna stay away from him and his little posse. You piss them off, you're going to the hospital. You catch Gerard's interest, well... you're fucked. Literally. Dude's a slut, boys, girls, vampires, humans. He does not care. Don't say that to his face though.”

I nodded, just glad to be getting out of this hallway where he was. Really so far all I've heard is avoid this person, avoid that person. Seems like I was correct in thinking this school was going to be worse than my last one. I'm just hoping I somehow stay under the radar.

Which is hard when you're the new kid and the first thing that happens when you get to class is the teacher going:

“Class, today we have a new student joining us so if you could please bring you attention to the front.” My English teacher was a small, petite woman with a kind smile. I wanted to hit her for this. “Frank, why don't you introduce yourself and share a fact with us?”

I was stood in front the class, who were all staring at me. I just stared back for a few moments, unsure of what to say. 

“I-i'm Frank I-iero...” I started, seeing a few people already start to snicker at my stuttering. “Um...I-i like music a-and uh...comics.”

I heard someone try to do the 'sneeze while saying loser' thing and just sighed. Looking to the teacher, who was still smiling like the sun was shitting rainbows or something. 

“Well, thank you for sharing.” She said and nodded to the seats. “Why don't you pick an empty desk to sit at and we'll get started.”

 

Needless to say, the first day ended up sucking. Each class I had to introduce myself, and only one didn't end with someone insulting me or laughing. Thankfully, everyone in music seemed to be a bit distracted or uninterested. Un-thankfully, that class had more vampires than humans and I felt like puking every second I was in there. 

Of course, once I got home, the day just kept being shitty. 

“Frank! Is that you?” Jared's voice called out as I opened the door. Fuck, he was home early.   
“Yessir.” I called back solemnly, putting my shoes away and hanging up my backpack. Jared walked out of he kitchen and glared at me.   
“How was school?” He asked, though I knew he really didn't care.”  
“Okay.” I answered.   
“What have I said about turning down that damn alarm?”  
“'m sorry.”  
“Whatever, go do your chores. I don't wanna see your face.” He sneered before disappearing back into the kitchen. 

I just rolled my eyes and mentally flipped him off, too afraid of getting caught actually doing it. It's happened once before and the bruises I had received didn't go away for a few weeks. I guess now all I could hope for was a better tomorrow...


	3. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry I haven't updated this in like, forever, but school and work got really stressful and I lost all want to write really but today I was hit with sudden inspiration and decided to roll with it. 
> 
> So yeah, thanks for reading!

Tomorrow- er today, was not better.    
  
First of all, I was late, since I did turn down my alarm and proceeded to sleep through it. I missed my bus, which meant I had to basically run to school, in hopes of not missing too much. I lost first period, and got there about half-way through second.

 

Secondly, in my haste to get going, I left half my work at home, along with a book I was planning on reading between classes and whenever there was a free moment. Just to avoid an social interaction or possibly encourage people to just ignore me.    
  
Thirdly, because right now I was literally running down the hallway for my life. Or maybe my dignity, since it wasn’t like it was vampires out for my blood chasing me. No, these kids were human. Big, scary, jock-type humans, but human all the same.    
  
“Get back here, freak!” One of them yelled as I turned the corner.    
  
All I had been doing is getting things out of my locker. Then next thing I know, I had these guys heckling me, calling me names and I just ignored them at first, figuring if I didn’t say anything, they’d leave me alone.    
  
Man, was I wrong. Apparently that was a bad idea, cause when I went to close my locker, I almost ended up being slammed into it as someone shoved me from behind. Thankfully, the door was closed so I just got a face full of metal. I also somehow managed to slip away before the nameless bullies got a chance to really fuck me up. 

Which leads me to where I am now. Turning around the corner and-   
  
Running right into a hardish surface. I made a noise of either shock, surprise, or pain, maybe all three as I fell back onto my ass. I knew I should have been watching where I was going a little more carefully.   
  
Rubbing my face, I looked up and was met with bright hazel eyes and pale skin and…vibrant red...hair.    
  
I felt my body stiffen and heart beat pick up. Shit, it- he, was a vampire. The vampire. What did Toby say his name was again? It’s kind of hard to remember and concentrate when I’m being stared down by whathisname. Honestly, he looked kind of pissd off.   
  
“I-i’m sor-ry, I-” I tried speaking, voice quiet and shakey and interrupted by a shrill yell. I turned my head to look behind me, listening for the guys who were chasing me. 

  
“Where’d that geek go?”    
“He went around the corner!”   
“Fuck,” I cursed, moving to get up but there was suddenly fists bunching up the front of my sweater and I was being lifted, literally off the ground.    
  
I was face to face with the vampire again, finding myself being pressed against a locker once again.    
  
“Wha-” I tried protesting, those hazel eyes were too close, to interested and there was a mouth against mine and what the fuck is going on.    
  
I couldn’t breathe, my entire being just going still and limp from fear. Mystery vampire was  _ kissing _ me. Just moving his lips against my own frozen ones. At some point my eyes closed, and all I could focus on was that I was hanging in the air, being kissed, and there was a brief moment of running footsteps before they disappeared. After a few moments, I was dropped back onto the ground, feet firmly planted against tile and back leant against metal.    
  
I opened my eyes to see the vampire smiling, fanged teeth white and entirely still too close to me.    
  
“First one is free, sugar.” He winked, before just walking away.    
  
I stared after him in shock, entirely confused. What was that even about? Who just kisses people like that?  _ What does he mean?  _ I stayed against the locker, trying to slow down my breathing and heart, while making sense of the situation. I was running, I bumped into vampire who then proceeded to kiss me and-

  
Oh.   
  
Did he just save me from those idiot jocks?   
  
Yeah, today definitely sucks as well. 


	4. Request

Hey Guys, 

Sorry this isn't a chapter but!!!!!!

I really wanted to rewrite this story, and make some changes and work out some kinks but.... I don't know if I'd be able to handle it alone. I was thinking maybe I'd be more motivated with a co-writer so.......

I guess yeah, I'm seeing if anyone in interested. If you are, you can message/comment to me here, or message me on Google Hangouts (@obliviousiero31 - it does say 'Frank Iero' but it's not him, clearly, it's me lol) 

It would be the same plot, but my original ideas/ending got a little screwy in the time it's taken me to be inspired for it again. We can discuss more ideas and make sure we agree on the plot and timeline of the story :) 

Thanks!


	5. Request

Hey Guys, 

Sorry this isn't a chapter but!!!!!!

I really wanted to rewrite this story, and make some changes and work out some kinks but.... I don't know if I'd be able to handle it alone. I was thinking maybe I'd be more motivated with a co-writer so.......

I guess yeah, I'm seeing if anyone in interested. If you are, you can message/comment to me here, or message me on Google Hangouts (@obliviousiero31 - it does say 'Frank Iero' but it's not him, clearly, it's me lol) 

It would be the same plot, but my original ideas/ending got a little screwy in the time it's taken me to be inspired for it again. We can discuss more ideas and make sure we agree on the plot and timeline of the story :) 

Thanks!


End file.
